Blog de usuário:Irmaomanoel/Divulgação
Fizemos uma grande divulgação na internet sobre a criação desta wikia mas infelizmente não ouve uma resposta compensadora será porque? Aqui é publicidade paga no facebook thumb|left|350px|Campanha no Facebook Agora veja em quantos grupos no Facebook nos divulgamos Grupos *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaÁgua Da Vida20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaÉ TEMPO DE AVIVAMENTO1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaشيخ الاسلام محمد بن عبد الوهاب5 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaكلام من الآخر20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaميااار وبس *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana۩•٠·˙۩۩˙·٠• ۩ إشراقة الغد ۩•٠·˙۩۩˙·٠• ۩5 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana۩•٠·˙۩۩۩˙ ミ☆ミ الشروق ミ☆ミ۩۩۩˙·٠• ۩3 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana☜♥☞★★★★Estrelas★★★★☜♥☞Deus esta Voltando!17 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana☜♥☞-Adv-De Deus...☜♥☞20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana✮✮✮✮✮Brasil X Usa✮✮✮✮✮VIVA A AMERICA!..20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana【ツ】Meio Ambiete e a minha missao....(¯`v´¯)●•ツ *R...Nosso Meio Ambiente!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana"SE TU UMA BENÇÃO" MISSÃO, SALVAÇÃO E MILAGRES.20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana###AD-MADUREIRA-INOCOOP-GUARULHOS###...20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana###Eu adoro Santo-Sp-Brasil...1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana%%%CONGREGAÇAO CRISTA NO BRASIL%%%20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana[http://www.facebook.com/groups/291639230868272/ CASA DE ORAÇÃO20+] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana'INFORMATIVO 2011 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana(((((o))))),Jesus esta voltando!16 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana((((@)))***AMO PERNAMBUCO***____________________.3 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana((((o))))[[][]"Eu Sou Teu Deus"![][][]((((o))))Estou aqui!.((((o))))1] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana(((Inrael Cidade Escolhida por D*))),[[[YAHUWAH]],***A MISSAO***(YHWH).___] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana(((Israel Cidade Escolhida por D*))),[[[YAHUWAH]],***A MISSAO***(YHWH).___20+] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana***[[[Socorristas do Brasil*****]].9] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAdorador é tudo que eu sou,adorador assim Deus me formou!2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaADORADORES DE DEUS ETERNO,PRINCIPE DA PAZ.20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAdorando até os confins da terra5 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAJUDE-NOS A SALVAR VIDAS !4 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAlertar ao Brasil Cristão1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaALIANÇA COM DEUS20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAmantes dos animais de Esmeraldas.20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAmigos20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAmigos *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAMIGOS *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAmigos *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAmigos *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaamigos *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAmigos da Noiva de Cristo5 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAmigos de Deus20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAMIGOS DO PT-GUARULHOS.20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAmigos do Senhor Jesus20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAMIGOS EVAGELICOS8 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAna Paula Valadão Bessa17 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAnuncie Aqui A Programação de Sua Igreja, Escola Dominical,Eventos e outros20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaA ORAÇÃO TEM PODER20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaApadrinhe uma Criança Hoje !2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaApocalipse, águias de Deus20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaArautos de Cristo9 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAssembléia de Deus Min. Belém20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAssembleiano20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAtivação Pré-Vestibular20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaAvivamento em Cristo *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaBaile Gospel Os Cocadas20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaBEM-VINDO AO CLUBE NEXTEL! *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaBOAS NOVAS20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaBONSUCESSO-CIDADE GUARULHOS....20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaBV Muni Maharaja2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCD INTIMO DE DEUS, ouça e divulgue...com carinho ALESSANDRA PRADO. *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCentenário das Assembléias de Deus no Brasil20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaChapecoShow *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaChristians United Over Christ Crucified!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCiam noticias15 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCINEMA GOSPEL20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCIRCULOS DE ORAÇÃO!!!!!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCityville »» SEM SENSURA««20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCLUBE FACEBOOK DE ORAÇÃO20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCOMENTANDO....... *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaComunidade Cristã Ministério Ipiranga3 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaComunidade Missional20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCongregação Cristã Brasil | CCB【ツ】limitado a 30.00012 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaConvite para eventos13 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCoral Evangélico Metropolitano de S.Paulo-COMESP3 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCoral IEP Salto *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCRISTÃOS NO FACEBOOK20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanacristiane *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCROSS OF CHRIST FAN CLUB......those washed in the blood20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCURIOSIDADES BÍBLICAS20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaCurso de Técnicas e Navegação na Internet20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDefensores da Fé7 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDefensores Da Fé Cristã2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDentro da palavra20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDEPOIMENTOS DE [curas, libertações, salvação e milagres JESUS] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDespertaBlog18 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDeus é Bom1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDeus amado20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDeus de Adoração20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDevocional diário *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDivulgação Mercantil e Eventos14 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDOMINGO DA IGREJA PERSEGUIDA20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaDUPLICADORA DE DVD15 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEDINÉLTO LINHARY NEWS *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEmpresas *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaENLACE PORTUGAL20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEnsinar é amar e continuar aprendendo *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaESCATOLOGICO20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEscola de Profetas Fogo Ardente *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaESPAÇO PARA TODOS TORCEDORES QUE GOSTA VERDADEIRAMENTE DO SEU TIME!...20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEu Amo a Bíblia20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEU AMO MUSICA SERTANEJA !!!!!! divilgue seu artista !!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEU CONHEÇO O MINISTÉRIO DE MÁRCIO NATO *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEu Já Ouvi a Música do Márcio Nato2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEu quero ver jesus20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEU SOU NASCIDO DE NOVO1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEvangélicos no Mundo4 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEVENTOS20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaEXPLOSÃO DE FÉ E MILAGRES16 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaFãs Da Dupla DI Marco & Luan20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaFAROL-PR.LINDA CIDADE -PR1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaFAZENDO A DIFERENÇA *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanafecebook7 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaFilhos do Deus Vivo20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaFOIMAC - Maior Congresso de Missões do Maranhão20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaFonte de Agua Viva *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGeração de Adoradores9 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGideões Missionarios da Ultima Hora20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGOD Club Eventos20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGospel Full Earth20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGOSPEL MUNDI20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGRAVADORA FABRIK SOUL10 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGRUPO DE ADORADORES DE CRISTO.10 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGrupo Face Amiga20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaGrupo Voices (Oficial) ®14 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaIGREJA BATISTA DE LOANDA *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaIGREJAS *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaIgreja Sar Shalom15 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaIgreja Unida Livre no Facebook2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaI LOVE JESUS!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaIntercessores20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaINVASÃO RADICAL20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaIsrael Operadora *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaJÁ ACEITAS TE JESUS NA TUA VIDA? *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaJAIVA DHARMA1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaJesus te ama20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaJoão Guilherme e Cuiabano8 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaJornal Nosso Tempo3 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaJORNAL NOSSO TEMPO3 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaJovens abençoados20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaKarine Lima (cantora)13 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaL.E -LOANDA EVANGÉLICO *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaLEAO DA TRIBO DE JUDA...12 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaLivres de Religião! Seguimos apenas Jesus!!17 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMENSAGENS E REFLEXÕES20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMeu Socorro vem de Ti.20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMI -MISSIONARIOS INTERCESSORES *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMINISTÉRIO ADORADORES20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMINISTÉRIO REDENÇÃO COMPLETA~ Full Redemption Ministry20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMinistério Profético Miríades3 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMinisterio Lucélia Lopes- O Som da Adoração1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMinisterios *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMissão O Verbo Para Todos Os Povos20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMissões Cristãos Unidos em Cristo2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMissionario Agnaldo Oliveira20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMISSIONARIOS DE UNÇÃO *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMOVIMENTO PAULÍNIA20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaMULHERES GUERREIRA DA FE...20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaNildo Reis e Cristiano Oficial20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaO BRASIL PERTENCE A JESUS11 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaOficinas Terapêuticas2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaO Futuro de Negócios será a Internet20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaO Mundo dos Pré Pagos Global20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaO QUE JESUS FEZ POR VOCÊ1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaORANDO SEMPRE POR VOCÊ6 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaOrar pelos governantes do Brasil!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaOre a Deus11 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaOs Ataláias *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaO Senhor é meu Pastor20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaOS INVENCIVEIS4 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaOs verdadeiros seguidores da biblia *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaOuvintes *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaP@çok@, R@p@dur@, e Beterr@bA *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPalavras de edificação14 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPastores20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPORTAL DA VERDADE *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPORTUGAL É LINDO20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPoste link e comentários de criticas ou elogio da política atual20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPOVO de DEUS1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPREGAI O EVAGELHO20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPreparados para o Arrebatamento!9 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaPRODUÇÕES GOSPEL NO FACEBOOK20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaProjeto Aviva Nordeste20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaProjeto Bíblia no Banco20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaProjeto Filadélfia *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaQUAL A SUA OPINIÂO? *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaQUERO SABE A SUA OPINIÃO *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaRádio Missões Nova Vida8 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaRádio Salém Bauru20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaRECANTO POÉTICO *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaRede Social Gospel7 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaRestaurando Vida *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaRICH CARD Friends followship of friends8 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSó bençãos5 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSó crente fogo puro!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSABEM QUEM EU SOU20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSede e fome do Conhecimento de Cristo1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSex *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSIM EU AMO A VERDADE DA CRUZ20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSite oleo precioso20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSOS Alma *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSOU MAIS UM CORINTIANO.17 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSrimati Radhika2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSri srimad bhaktivedanta narayana goswami maharaja20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSri Srimad Gour Govinda Swami Maharaja *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaSri Vraja-mandala Parikrama *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaTÔ TE ESPERANDO NA ADVN1 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaTéc. segurança do trabalho *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaTABERNÁCULO DO AVIVAMENTO!!!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaTAUBATÉ EM TEMPO DE PAZ!20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaTENHO RAZÃO! EU ACREDITO NO MILAGRE DIVINO. *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaTHE UNIVERSAL WORD UNION. AFRO.ORG20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaTribuna Livre '' a voz do povo''20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaTudo posso naquele que me fortalece20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaUm só Corpo - One Body!14 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaUNIDADE CRISTÃ NO FACEBOOK20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaUnidade e Avivamento14 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaUnidos por Cristo *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaUNIMISSOES Unidos por Missões20+ *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaUNIVERSIDADES E FACULDADES *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaVaisnavacharya Chandan Goswami and Sri Radha Ramana.7 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semanaVocê e a Fundação Universidade de Cristo2 *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana[- -,[Sol da Justiça],15] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana[[]***YAHUWAH***[][]´,(YHWH).O PODER DO NOME..] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana[~~~+{A cura}+~~~+{Hospital}+(((xxx)))(((Y_H_W_H))).5] *Usado há aproximadamente uma semana{¨}DIGA NAO AS DROGAS{¨}*VIVA A VIDA COM JESUS{¨}* FIQUE DE CARA LIMPA{¨}.20+ *Usado há aproximadamente 2 semanasكنتم خير امة اخرجت للناس20+ * Categoria:Posts de blog